tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead
| image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = AMC | seasons = 7+ | number of episodes = 83+ | production company = AMC; Circle of Confusion; Valhalla Motion Pictures; TWD Productions LLC. | executive producers = Frank Darabont; Charles H. Eglee; Gale Anne Hurd; Robert Kirkman; David Alpert; Jack LoGiudice; Glen Mazzara; Greg Nicotero | producers = Denise M. Huth; Tom Luse; Adam Fierro; Skip Schoolnik | principal cast = Andrew Lincoln; Jon Bernthal; Chandler Riggs; Sarah Wayne Callies; Jeffrey DeMunn; Laurie Holden; Steven Yeun; Norman Reedus | 1st = October 31st, 2010 | last = }} The Walking Dead is an American television series that first began airing in October of 2010. The series was produced by Frank Darabont and based on The Walking Dead comic book series by Robert Kirkman, published by Image Comics. The Walking Dead follows the journey of Georgia police officer Rick Grimes as he awakens to a world that has been overrun by zombies. Traveling across the state of Georgia, Rick finds other survivors of the zombie plague and together they struggle to survive in a world that no longer makes any sense to them. Main cast Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Season Nine Notes & Trivia , 2010]] * First mainstream television series that focuses primarily on zombies. * Special effects for The Walking Dead was provided by Stargate Studios. * The first episode of the series, "Days Gone Bye" ran 1½ hours. The regular episodes from the series ran 1 hour each. * The Walking Dead was the cover feature article on the December 3rd, 2010 edition of Entertainment Weekly. * Shortly before the broadcast of the season one finale, "TS-19", rumors began to circulate that series developer Frank Darabont had fired the entire writing staff. Executive producer Gale Anne Hurd provided an interview to Entertainment Weekly, correcting the oversight and confirming that none of the staff writers had been fired. "It's completely inaccurate," she told EW exclusively. "In the writers' room, there are people that have set up other projects that will be their first priority if their own series is picked up as a pilot or if it’s a series. I think Eglee just decided that he wants to run his own show." "The Walking Dead Writers Not Fired!"; Alexandra; Movies Online.ca * Classically trained British actor Andrew Lincoln, who plays the lead role of Rick Grimes in the series, was completely unprepared for the sort of visceral entertainment he would be providing. When describing the scene in episode two, "Guts" where Lincoln and young co-star Steven Yeun were required to smear zombie intestines across their body to mask their scent, Lincoln expressed great discomfort saying, "Please! This is not what I signed up for!" Entertainment Weekly; December 3rd, 2010; page 30 * Actor Jon Bernthal, who plays the role of Shane Walsh found that not all of the show's viewers appreciated his character's exploits, in particular, his mother. "She texted me," Bernthal stated, "How dare you be in the woods with another man's wife!" Entertainment Weekly; December 3rd, 2010; page 31 * The primary setting of the first season of the show was Atlanta, Georgia, birth place of series co-star Robert "IronE" Singleton. IMDB; IronE Singleton; Biography * Actress Melissa McBride also works as a casting director in Atlanta, Georgia which is where the majority of season one takes place. * On March 8th, 2011, series creator Robert Kirkman offered an open invitation to controversal sitcom star Charlie Sheen to come join the cast of the show for season 2. Kirkman is quoted as saying, "Charlie call us, we will totally make that happen. We'll do whatever you want." Lillian "Zenbitch" Standefer; SCIFI Mafia; March 8th, 2011 * Director Frank Darabont, makeup artist Greg Nicotero and cast members Andrew Lincoln, Sarah Wayne Callies, Jon Bernthal, Laurie Holden and Emma Bell all attended the "Walking Dead" panel at the San Diego Comic-Con in 2010. * Actor Chandler Riggs, who plays Carl Grimes, was born in Atlanta, Georgia which is where season one of The Walking Dead takes place. * Actor Norman Reedus, who plays Daryl Dixon, was voted one of three breakout TV stars to watch in 2011 by Entertainment Weekly readers' choice, owing largely to his performance in season two of The Walking Dead. Entertainment Weekly; January 13th, 2011; #1189 * Laurie Holden, Jeffrey DeMunn and Melissa McBride all appeared in The Mist which was directed by Frank Darabont. * The Walking Dead Season One was released on DVD and Blu-ray by AMC and Anchor Bay Entertainment on March 8th, 2011. * The Walking Dead won the 2011 Saturn Award for the category of Best Television Presentation. * Actor Andrew Lincoln was nominated for the category of Best Actor on Television at the 2011 Saturn Awards for his role on The Walking Dead. He lost to Stephen Moyer of True Blood however. * Glen Mazzara replaced series co-creator Frank Darabont as showrunner for The Walking Dead with season two. Darabont was still credited as executive producer on the episodes however. "Glen Mazzara Replaces Frank Darabont as Walking Dead Showrunner"; TV Guide.com; July 27th, 2011 * Greg Nicotero became an executive producer on the series beginning with season two. * Paul Gadd, Scott M. Gimple and Evan Reilly joined the show as producers on season two. * Season one actor Michael Rooker returned in the role of Merle Dixon for season three and became a regular cast member with episode 3x3, "Walk With Me". * David Morrissey was brought on board for season three as the primary human antagonist, known only as the Governor. He was introduced in "Walk With Me". * Actor Lew Temple is added to the supporting cast of the show on season three as the prisoner Axel. * News of a spin-off series, Cobalt, began circulating as early as 2013. Production on the show began in early 2015, at which time the title of the show was changed to Fear the Walking Dead. The series premiered in July, 2015. * It was reported in May 2018 that series star Andrew Lincoln would be departing the series following its ninth season scheduled to begin airing in October of that year. It was said that Lincoln would only appear in about a half-dozen episodes. This news came hot on the tails of similar reports of Lauren Cohan likewise leaving the series after only six episodes or so, to make way for her future career on the TV series Whiskey Cavalier. It was reported that Norman Reedus would be taking on a larger, possibly a leadership roll in the wake of Lincoln's absence. Collider.com; Trumbore, Dave (5-29-18). "Exclusive: Andrew Lincoln to Exit AMC’s ‘The Walking Dead’ in Season 9" * While season nine sees the departure of Andrew Lincoln and Lauren Cohan, it also sees the return of a season one staple - Jon Bernthal. Bernthal played the part of Shane Walsh in seasons one an two. Yeah... the same Shane who was killed by Rick Grimes, came back as a zombie and then shot in the head by Carl. Bernthal is also known for playing vigilante killer Frank Castle on the Netflix original series The Punisher. As he was under contract to the studio for that series, his ability to appear on The Walking Dead would be limited to three episodes. At the time of its initial report, it remained unclear exactly what role Bernthal's character would play in season nine, though most speculated that he would appear in the show via flashback. Hollywood Reporter; Wigler, Josh & Goldber, Lesley (6-18-18). "'Walking Dead': Jon Bernthal to Return in Season 9". * On June 17th, 2018, The Talking Dead 's after-show host Chris Hardwick came under fire when former girlfriend, Chloe Dyktra made allegations against him, accusing him of emotional and sexual abuse, as well obstructions to her career in the entertainment industry. As a result, AMC pulled Hardwick's series Talking With Chris Hardwick from its line-up. The internet blog site The Nerdist, which Hardwick founded, removed all references to Chris Hardwick from its website. CNN.com Almasy, Steve (6-17-18). "AMC suspends Chris Hardwick talk show after ex-girlfriend makes allegations of abuse". * Less than a month prior to the season nine premiere, AMC announced its intention to continue The Walking Dead franchise for at least another decade, despite suffering an increasing drop in viewership on its staple program for the past two seasons. At the time this information was first released, it was unknown whether another Walking Dead spin-off was being considered or not. Collider.com. Chitwood, Adam (9-14-18). "AMC Plans to Continue ‘The Walking Dead’ Universe for at Least Another Decade". Home video * Walking Dead: Season One/DVD * Walking Dead: Season One/Blu-ray * Walking Dead: The Complete First Season/DVD * Walking Dead: The Complete First Season/Blu-ray * Walking Dead: The Complete Second Season/DVD * Walking Dead: The Complete Second Season/Blu-ray * Walking Dead: The Complete Third Season/DVD * Walking Dead: The Complete Third Season/Blu-ray * Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season/DVD * Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season/Blu-ray * Walking Dead: The Complete Sixth Season/DVD * Walking Dead: The Complete Sixth Season/Blu-ray * Walking Dead: The Complete Seventh Season/DVD * Walking Dead: The Complete Seventh Season/Blu-ray * Walking Dead: The Complete Eighth Season/DVD * Walking Dead: The Complete Eighth Season/Blu-ray See also External Links References ---- Category:Programs Category:2010s/Programs Category:2010/Premieres Category:AMC Category:Circle of Confusion Category:Valhalla Motion Pictures Category:TWD Productions LLC. Category:Stargate Studios Category:Frank Darabont Category:Robert Kirkman Category:David Alpert Category:Charles H. Eglee Category:Adam Fierro Category:Gale Anne Hurd Category:Denise M. Huth Category:Jack LoGiudice Category:Tom Luse Category:Greg Nicotero Category:Skip Schoolnik Category:Michelle MacLaren Category:Gwyneth Horder-Payton Category:Johan Renck Category:Ernest R. Dickerson Category:Glen Mazzara Category:Guy Ferland Category:Bear McCreary Category:Andrew Lincoln Category:Jon Bernthal Category:Sarah Wayne Callies Category:Laurie Holden Category:Jeffrey DeMunn Category:Steven Yeun Category:Chandler Riggs Category:Emma Bell Category:Norman Reedus Category:Michael Rooker Category:Melissa Ponzio Category:Alexandra Breckenridge